


I Have a Boyfriend

by cosmicdusts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin is an idiot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but an attempt was made, but he's renjun's idiot, dumb drunk jaemin, established renmin, i don't know if i can tag this as humour, renjun really needs to get paid for dealing with him, the prompt just made me cackle and I couldn't help but write it, they're both just soft and whipped, this is lowkey a crack fic, this somehow became really domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdusts/pseuds/cosmicdusts
Summary: Based off that one tweet that's like: So my BOYFRIEND comes home last night absolutely smashed, gets undressed and then just stands there in my room. So I'm like are you coming to bed? And he goes "no thank you, I'm sure you're lovely but I have a girlfriend" and goes to sleep on the floor.aka dumb drunk Jaemin and a very tired, very patient Renjun dealing with him.





	I Have a Boyfriend

It was 3:30am. Jaemin should have been back by now and Renjun was starting to worry. The boy had left to a party earlier that night, begging Renjun to go with him but parties had never really been his scene. He’d much rather sit on the couch of their shared apartment with a nice mug of hot jasmine tea as he read a book. And so that’s exactly what he'd done while Jaemin had pouted and left to go to the party alone. But now it was late, much later than the when Jaemin usually came back from parties and Renjun was starting to think that maybe he should have gone with him after all.

Just then, he heard a scratching sound from behind their front door. He immediately bolted up from where he was sitting, opening it, fully ready to give Jaemin a lecture about how he’d worried him. When he slammed the door open, he came face to face with an empty corridor. Renjun frowned; that was odd. A string of giggles came from below him and he slowly looked down to find a very drunk, _very_ giggly Jaemin curled up on the floor, trying to jab his key into the wood of their door and pouting slightly when nothing happened.

Renjun stared at him in disbelief. Jaemin was a lightweight but he usually didn’t drink because he hated the taste of alcohol so it had never been an issue. He sighed, watching his boyfriend whispering to the door before him, asking it why it wouldn’t open.

“It’s open, Jaem,” he sighed.

Jaemin took a minute to process his words before gasping, seemingly just realizing the door really was open. He cheered for himself - Renjun didn't understand why, it's not like he'd been the one to open the door - and then he crawled past Renjun’s leg into their apartment, leaving their house keys strewn against the floor of the corridor. If Jaemin wasn’t so drunk right now, Renjun would have chewed him out for being so reckless. He bent down, picking the keys up after his boyfriend and stepping back inside their apartment to lock the door.

When he turned around he found Jaemin splayed out across their sofa, feet planted firmly against the upholstery.

Renjun whined in annoyance. “Jaemin-ah. How many times? Stop putting your shoes on the furniture. They’re dirty,” he tsked. Upon gaining no reaction from the very drunk boy who was just giggling to himself, Renjun walked over to him. Rolling his eyes, he slowly started to unlace Jaemin’s sneakers so that he could take them off. Just as he was about to pull them off, Jaemin’s hand suddenly came to rest over Renjun’s, stopping him from moving any further.

“Why are you trying to make me take off my clothes, pretty boy?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Do you think I’m hot?” He smirked.

Renjun stared at him. His boyfriend was an _idiot_ drunk apparently. 

“Yeah, you’re a hot mess,” Renjun replied, scoffing. He pried Jaemin’s fingers away and with a final tug, pulled the offensive shoes away. He threw them in the general direction of their front door, ignoring Jaemin’s protests.

He then worked on tugging Jaemin’s jacket off. It was clear the boy was far too out of his mind to look after himself. Jaemin looked minutes away from passing the fuck out and unless Renjun cleaned him up a bit now, he was going to be a mess in the morning.

“Hands up,” Renjun instructed firmly. Jaemin obediently raised his arms up, allowing Renjun to work his shirt over his arms and off.

Jaemin gripped on to Renjun’s wrist, tugging him forward till his face was an inch apart from Jaemin’s. Renjun could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“You’re cute but you have to stop trying to get me naked. I have a boyfriend,” he whispered.

Renjun stared at him like he’d sprouted another head and he might as well have because drunk Jaemin was something else entirely.

Renjun supposed it wouldn’t hurt to play along. Everything Jaemin said now, Renjun could and definitely would use against him in the morning as blackmail.

“Oh yeah? Tell me about him.”

“He’s short and cute and pretends to be mad whenever he's embarrassed,” Jaemin giggled, “and he has the softest hair and prettiest eyes and tiny lips and _Woah_\- wait. He kind of looks like you...” Jaemin eyed him with suspicion.

Renjun patiently waited for his dumb boyfriend to connect the dots.

Jaemin’s eyes widened. “Are you perhaps...” S_ay it. _ “...his twin or something?” Jaemin finished, his voice rising up an octave as he gasped at the revelation he'd just made. 

Renjun snorted. “Or something.”

Jaemin, seemingly satisfied with his answer, allowed him to finish undressing him and helping him into pyjamas.

“Drink.” Renjun pushed a glass of water towards Jaemin.

“I don’t wanna,” he pouted, throwing puppy eyes at Renjun.

“You have to.”

Jaemin pouted, bringing the glass to his lips and taking tiny baby-sized sips. Renjun sighed. Did he really have to do everything himself? 

He reached over, smoothing Jaemin’s hair out of his face and with one hand he tilted his jaw slightly upwards. He took the glass from Jaemin and brought it to the boy's mouth. “Aaaah,” he said.

“Aaaah” Jaemin repeated after him like a child.

Like this, he fed Jaemin the water one gulp at a time. About halfway through the glass, Jaemin stopped swallowing and instead started gargling the water in his throat, eyes lighting up with glee at the sound it made. Renjun felt like he’d run a marathon with how exhausted he felt by the time they were done.

He pulled Jaemin up, trying to lead him to their bedroom because Renjun _really_ needed a good night's sleep after having to deal with this shit. He frowned when he found the boy rooted to his spot, refusing to budge.

Renjun turned to him, not even bothering to hide the irritation in his eyes. 

Jaemin hiccupped and brandished a single finger his direction in an attempt to look stern. “Listen here Mr Whatsyourcuteface,” he started, trying to step forward and severely miscalculating the distance as he collided his head with Renjun's own.

"What the _fuck_, Jaemin," Renjun yelled, holding his now throbbing head. 

Jaemin pulled back, looking completely unfazed. “I’m a taken man,” he announced, pulling his hand away from Renjun's and throwing his arms up around him to make a starfish pose. He sounded so sincere and innocent that Renjun almost felt his annoyance melt away. _Almost_.

“My boyfriend will be mad if he hears about this,” he slurred his words, his eyes barely managing to stay open.

Renjun winced at the pain in his head. “Trust me, your boyfriend _is_ mad,” he scowled.

Jaemin giggled at that. "He's cute when he's mad."

Renjun really needed to get paid to put up with this shit.

“Fine. Sleep on the couch then,” he scoffed. He threw a blanket at his tall, still giggling, idiot of a boyfriend, and left Jaemin to retire to their shared bedroom which was he supposed was just Renjun's bedroom for the night.

His guilty conscience made him walk back out five minutes later to check on the drunk boy. Even if he was an absolute idiot, he was _his_ idiot. He smiled fondly, seeing him sprawled out on the sofa, mouth wide open, eyes only half-closed, and feet poking out from under the blanket that was too small for him.

Renjun tiptoed over to his sleeping boyfriend, leaning down to press a kiss against his temple. "Goodnight, Jaem."

Jaemin mumbled something in his sleep that sounded an awful lot like "Ilobyunjjunie".

Renjun let out a breathy laugh. "Idiot. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I read the tweet which prompted this at like 3am last night and my last braincell just yelled "RENMIN!!!" And so I wrote this while I was half awake and then woke up to edit it in the morning being like, oh hey this actually isn't too bad fghjklfd
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!!  
(i now have a [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/chenjistar) )


End file.
